


It's Basically Fanservice I Mean Come On

by Invader_FanGirl



Category: COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST, GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: AAAAAGH WHY DID I WRITE THIS, Aaand also nothing will really make sense otherwise, Also please read COLOR-TV before reading this because it contains spoilers for that fanfic, Attempt at Humor, COLOR-TV AU, Crack AU, Fluff, I GUESS IT'S CONVENIENT THAT IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY BUT STILL, M/M, Note the rating, Oh by the way this isn't gross fanservice, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_FanGirl/pseuds/Invader_FanGirl
Summary: (Crackfic) Ever since Episode 2 of COLOR-TV, Kennith had been receiving some pretty strange requests from his fans. To be more precise, he had been getting a very specific one.Repeatedly.He’d rather not bother Christopher for such trivial things, but how could Kennith say no to his adoring audience?
Relationships: The Distortionist | Christopher Pierre/Kennith Simmons
Kudos: 20





	It's Basically Fanservice I Mean Come On

**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFIC, "COLOR-TV," BEFORE READING THIS! THIS IS SET IN AN AU FROM THAT STORY!) Oh dear lord this is hot garbage just take it hhhh. I’ve been sitting on this fanfic ever since Episode 2 of COLOR-TV was posted, and I wrote it because I just couldn’t stop imagining scenarios with these two. And then one thing led to another and?? I started shipping them for some reason??? I think I just like their dynamic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this oneshot, despite it being a complete crackship, and Happy Valentine’s Day!

“Christopher, kiss me!”

“…I beg your pardon?”

“Kiss me!” Kennith repeated, holding his arms out invitingly and puckering his lips. “Come on, please?”

Christopher stared at him, wearing a blank expression. Then, deliberately slow, he closed the book he was reading and set it down on his lap. “What brought this on?” he asked patiently, trying to keep a neutral tone.

“Aw, come on! Can’t I just have a quick one?”

“At least explain yourself first.”

“You’re always so suspicious of people…”

 _“You’re_ the one making sudden advances toward me. I had assumed that you hated me.”

 _“Hated_ you?” Kennith echoed, before scoffing obnoxiously loud. “No, no, Christopher, I don’t _hate_ you!”

Christopher looked a little surprised. “Oh? Really now.”

“Yes! I don’t know how you got that idea!” Kennith said, laughing a little too loud. “Sure, we argue from time to time, but I’d never outright _hate your guts,_ Christopher.”

“Hm.”

There was a pause.

Kennith fidgeted nervously. “…Aren’t you gonna say that the feeling is mutual?”

“Anyway, as you were saying about the kissing thing…?” Christopher prompted, brushing off the topic.

“Oh, uh, yeah, so—” Kennith began, taking a breath, _“—basically,_ after your episode, people have started shipping us online.”

Christopher blinked at the unfamiliar term. “Shipping? What is that?”

“Uh, they, uh—” Kennith made some vague gestures with his hands, before deciding to just clasp them together, “—imagine us together? Romantically.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“How deplorable.”

“Well, it’s… something, yeah.”

“And it makes no sense, either,” Christopher said, furrowing his brow. “If _I_ thought that you hated me, then why would they think that there’s a chance for us to be together?”

“The internet is… weird.” Kennith agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But anyway, they’ve been doing this to the point where they’re requesting for us to kiss. And I live to please the audience, so…” Kennith gave him a pleading smile. “Could you do this small favor for me?”

Christopher appeared to consider it… for about a second. “No.”

Kennith looked upset. “Aw, why not?”

“You say that you live to please an audience. I don’t. Why should I care about what they want from us?”

Kennith hummed thoughtfully. “Well, maybe if you do this for me, that little incident that happened in your episode may be forgiven?” he suggested.

Christopher paused, considering the possibility. That… wasn’t an awful idea, actually. With how depraved Kennith’s audience was, it just might be plausible. And honestly, Christopher needed all the good repute that he could get, so…

Upon seeing that Christopher was actually thinking the request over, Kennith went on, “I mean, what’s the harm in a little kiss, huh? It’s not like I’m asking you to do another episode or anything.”

It was then that Christopher realized something. “You’re recording this, then. There are hidden cameras here.”

Kennith stood there with a vacant smile, trying to appear innocent. After a moment of the two of them uncomfortably staring at each other, he dropped the act, slumping in defeat. “Well, crud, I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice.”

Christopher scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You really do take me for an idiot.”

“I never said that!”

“It’s very heavily implied.”

“Well, whatever! Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Christopher hummed, pondering the thought a little bit more. He eventually replied, “Perhaps if you ask nicely.”

_“What?!”_

“You heard me.”

Kennith groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead and dragging it down his face. “This is stupid.”

Christopher nodded. “I agree.”

 _“Fine,”_ Kennith huffed. He then forced himself to put on a more polite tone as he asked, “Christopher, will you _please_ kiss me?”

Despite getting what he wanted, Christopher didn’t seem very pleased. He regarded Kennith with a dull look. “Now that’s much better. See, you can get things from people without demanding them, Kennith.”

Kennith huffed again. “Whatever.”

Even though Kennith clearly had an attitude, Christopher reasoned that it was best to get this over with as quickly as possible. Setting his book aside, he got up from his chair and walked a small distance over to Kennith.

Kennith gulped as Christopher came closer. Grimly, he noted that Christopher was actually _really_ pretty up close.

 _…Wait. That’s an understatement,_ Kennith thought. His breath suddenly caught in his throat as he essentially—for lack of a better word— _gawked_ at Christopher.

Christopher was obviously pretty enough from a distance, but _up close,_ Kennith could _see_ how neat and soft Christopher’s hair was; it took all of Kennith’s willpower not to reach out and run his fingers through those soft curls. Up close, Kennith could better view the strange quality of Christopher’s eyes; how spirals seemed to take up the majority of the irises, which made Christopher’s gaze all the more mesmerizing. Up close, Kennith could appreciate the delicate features of Christopher’s face: those long eyelashes… that flawless, almost porcelain-like complexion… those prim lips… it seemed that practically _everything_ about him had been magically enhanced to appear perfect and charming and—

Kennith started sweating. His heart started racing. _That isn’t fair,_ he thought miserably. _That just isn’t fair. He has no right to be this attractive. He’s a bad person, so why him of all people…_

The two of them stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Surprisingly, Christopher was the one to break the silence. “So,” he started, “how does this work? Do I kiss you, or do you kiss me?”

Kennith nearly died right then and there from the sheer bluntness of the question. “Uh, well, they just want us to kiss? There wasn’t anything specific about it…”

“Alright then.”

With that, Christopher leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Kennith’s cheek.

As soon as it was over, Kennith recoiled back as if he were burned. “Whoa, give a guy a warning next time!” he exclaimed, a hand coming up to touch his cheek. He could feel his face getting warmer.

Christopher sighed. “You’re overreacting. Anyway, are we done here?”

“Actually, wait,” Kennith began, subconsciously rubbing the spot where he had been kissed. His face was still flushed. “M-Maybe we should kiss for real, too? Just in case you’re wrong about what they want…” he trailed off, his voice getting unusually quiet.

They stood there awkwardly again, with Christopher staring blankly at Kennith, and Kennith looking anywhere but at Christopher.

 _What the **FUCK** do you think you’re doing?! _Kennith mentally scolded himself. _I don’t **want** to kiss Christopher, this is for the fans! For the cameras! Keep this shit **professional,** you dumbass! Now you’re gonna drive Christopher away ‘cause he’s gonna think you’re gross. Great going, dipshit. Open your eyes and realize that **Christopher doesn’t like you,** Kennith! God, what the fuck were you **thinking—**_

While Kennith was internally screaming, Christopher continued to stay silent. He stared at Kennith for a long time with a neutral expression on his face. Not contemplative, not irritated, but _neutral._ The longer that Christopher continued to look at him, the more that Kennith felt himself shrinking under his gaze.

 _Is this what dying feels like?_ Kennith wondered. _I think this might be what dying feels like._

Then Christopher suddenly spoke up. “You look very flustered,” he observed.

Kennith flinched. “I—well, I—”

“Let’s just make this quick,” Christopher sighed again. Unlike Kennith, he didn’t seem too affected by the kiss.

That was… disappointing? _No, wait, what?_

Kennith shook his head out of his thoughts, while Christopher continued to stand there. He didn’t look annoyed, at least, just mildly inconvenienced. Kennith was… apparently just an inconvenience.

Thoughts like those didn’t usually hurt Kennith, but that one…

The two of them didn’t say anything for a little while longer.

Once again, Christopher spoke up. “Well?” he said impatiently. Strangely enough, he let his discomfort show in his expression for once. “Hurry up and do it.”

Kennith noted the change in Christopher’s expression. _Time to make a guess,_ Kennith decided. He nervously shifted his weight from side to side as he asked, “Um, Christopher… have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Christopher narrowed his eyes at Kennith. That appeared to have offended him. “Of _course_ I have.”

“Oh,” Kennith said dumbly. Here comes his next guess. “Then have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Christopher’s gaze darted off to the side. After a short pause, he answered, “No. I haven’t.”

 _There’s the problem._ “Oh.”

“I assume that it isn’t any different, of course,” Christopher added. For some reason.

“Eh, I wouldn’t know,” Kennith said with a shrug.

Christopher kept his gaze pointedly away from Kennith as he continued, “In any case, I think that you should initiate the kiss, since I did the last one.”

“Hm, that’s fair,” Kennith agreed. “Alright, let’s do this then!”

“After you.”

When Christopher turned his head back to look at Kennith, he found Kennith taking a few breaths to steel himself before the kiss. Christopher rolled his eyes again at this. _Making a production of everything as always. How typical of him,_ he thought.

Sufficiently hyped up, Kennith took a breath, puckered his lips, leaned up and—

“…Um.”

—couldn’t reach Christopher’s face. Kennith was too short to reach him, even if he stood on his toes.

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, their faces just inches away.

And then Christopher started to laugh.

As he did, he backed away from Kennith, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Kennith, on the other hand, was _fuming._ He was now blushing for a different reason, and his face had turned a brighter shade of red than before. _“What’s so funny?!”_ Kennith demanded.

In-between breaths, Christopher replied, “You’re just—I can’t believe you—it’s so— _ridiculous—”_ before his words became incomprehensible within his laughter.

Kennith frowned, almost comically. “It’s because I’m short, huh?!” he said, which only caused Christopher to laugh harder. Kennith wanted to swear so **_badly,_** but they were on camera. He barely resisted the urge.

Christopher eventually calmed down, and as he evened out his breathing, he said, “I’m sorry, it’s just… you failed so _spectacularly._ I couldn’t help myself.”

Kennith pouted, folding his arms. “Uh huh.”

Christopher smirked, patting Kennith on the head in mock-reassurance. “Oh, don’t be so down. There’s nothing wrong with being a virtual midget. Except for, well, _everything.”_

Kennith smacked his hand away. “Buzz off.”

Normally, Christopher would have snapped at Kennith for hitting him, but he excused the offense for now. Kennith was still in a position for teasing, after all. He feigned sweetness in his tone as he continued, “Come now, Kennith. Didn’t you want a kiss from me? Actually, come to think of it, I suppose I ought to lean down to your height so you can reach—”

In a single motion, Kennith grabbed Christopher’s bow tie and yanked it down, effectively pulling Christopher down with it. At the same time, Kennith mashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. Christopher made a noise of surprise, and as he tried to pull back, Kennith used all of his strength to continue to hold him there. _Just for a little while longer…_

As soon as Kennith felt himself start to run out of breath, he let go of the bow tie. Immediately, Christopher reeled back, furiously wiping at his lips with his sleeve.

Glaring daggers, Christopher growled, _“You revolting little—”_ he began, before he stopped himself and tried again. “That was just unnecessary. I was going to do that anyway.”

Kennith, meanwhile, looked beyond pleased with himself. “I’m sure you were. But I figured that I should do all the work. I’m really generous, huh?”

“You’re _infuriating,_ that’s what you are.” As Christopher said that, he went back to the chair from before and picked up his book, starting towards the doorway out of the green room. “We’re done here.”

“Yeah, I guess we are. Thanks for your help. See ya later, Christopher!” Kennith chirped, waving goodbye.

Christopher didn’t answer, storming out of the room without another word.

Alone in the green room now, Kennith hummed happily to himself. His hand went to his lips, lightly touching them with his fingertips. A dreamy look passed over Kennith’s face, and he sighed contentedly.

Christopher was _beautiful_ up close.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fanart (and also my own art) made for this fanfic:
> 
> https://veeeffvee.tumblr.com/post/190831704028  
> https://veeeffvee.tumblr.com/post/190884937323  
> https://veeeffvee.tumblr.com/post/613965157046075392/%F0%9D%93%95%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%BC%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%BB%F0%9D%93%BF%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%AC%F0%9D%93%AE-link-to-the-fanfic-hehehe-i


End file.
